


【紫冰】醫學三十題

by Mayumi122



Series: 【黒バス】醫學三十題 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Medical Terms
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 醫學題材的三十題，紫冰篇※ 題目來源：網址連結





	1. 強迫症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 強迫症(Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder)：
> 
> 罹患強迫症的人會陷入一種無意義、且令人沮喪的重複的想法與行為當中。常見的重複行為包含洗手、計算東西、檢查門是否上鎖、強迫他人、要求物品以特定方式擺放或排序等等。有些患者可能會對丟棄物品有障礙，如果有強迫症的人改了這些習慣就會陷入鬱悶的情緒。這些重複行為嚴重的程度，可能會對患者的日常生活產生負面影響。

【強迫症】

 

「室仔，我要走了喔。」

「等等我，敦，再兩顆，等我再把這兩顆投進就好！」

紫原站在體育館的門邊，肩上背著兩個包包，手上拿著快要吃完的薯片，看著冰室擦擦額前的汗水，再一次舉起了手中的籃球。那顆籃球在空中劃過一道優美的拋物線之後，完全不碰到籃框地進入了網中。

 

紫原曾經不只一次地問過冰室，明明他的表現、他的球技已經比陽泉大多數的人都還要好──雖然比不上自己，毋庸置疑──但為什麼還要像這樣刻苦的訓練自己，不斷的投籃，苦練著陽炎射籃，猶如強迫症一般一次又一次地撿起球，運球、投籃。

為什麼？

 

「因為還不夠。」冰室淡淡地回答之後，彷彿是故意要把話題轉開似的詢問自己要不要在訓練結束後一起去買新發售的美味棒。紫原聳聳肩，反正室仔的想法有時真的很難摸透，只要他還會陪著自己去買點心的話總有一天他一定會得到解答的。

只不過，冰室為何要這麼逼迫自己訓練的原因，在他們倆去東京時偶然參加的那場街球賽上首次露出了一絲端倪。

 

室仔望著那個眉毛怪的眼神，不像是兄弟，反而像是他蔑視的敵人....不對，還有別的東西。

 

「你就那麼不想輸給他嗎？」

兩人站在便利商店的屋簷下，望著突如其來的傾盆大雨，紫原一針見血的問。

他原本預期冰室會像以前一樣微笑著、四兩撥千金的把話題繞開，但冰室卻沒出聲。紫原低下頭，有點訝異的看見冰室狠狠的捏著胸前的小戒指，指尖因用力而泛紅，眼神是從來沒有看見過的兇狠。

 

**_「死也要贏。」_ **

 

從那之後，紫原沒有再過問冰室那猶如強迫症般的刻苦訓練，但不代表他贊同冰室的觀點了。他只是不想去管。

直到與誠凜的那場比賽中，冰室憤怒不甘而悲傷的眼淚滴落在他的臉上。

「你明明有著我作夢都想得到的東西，卻這麼輕易的就放棄比賽......火大過頭，整個人都變奇怪了啊！你給我差不多一點......」

 

紫原因為冰室的話而驚愕地瞪大了眼睛：難道說他發瘋似的訓練自己只是為了想要得到自己棄之如敝屣的東西嗎？練到手都磨破了、雙腿幾乎站不穩了、整個身體都快虛脫了，躲在他不知道的地方吐得天昏地暗，卻還是發了瘋似的拼命練習，明明知道無望還是死命地拿起球，只為了追上自己早已棄之在後的起跑點。

換成別人，他肯定會覺得又煩又蠢，但那個人偏偏是室仔，是那個練球練到幾乎成了強迫症的室仔。簡直教人看不下去，厭煩透頂的同時......卻又忍不住打從心底佩服起來。

室仔真的很想贏，想贏到不惜摘下了面具在自己面前哭出來。

如果自己能在這時幫助他的話，室仔那個死也要贏的強迫症大概能減緩一點吧？

 

「真拿你沒辦法，我就上場打到最後吧。」

 

 


	2. 表演型人格障礙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 表演型人格障礙(Histrionic personality disorder)：
> 
> 又稱戲劇化人格違常，患者常顯得不成熟、情緒不穩，具有強烈的自我意識和個人表現欲。他們富含敏感而誇張的情感，追求感官刺激，喜歡成為被關注的中心。誇張、情緒爆發、甚至自虐傾向是戲劇人格的幾大特點。往往很難用正常方式與他們溝通，因為戲劇人格者對真實有許多歪曲的體驗。他們極度重視他人的贊同和保證，卻又善於玩弄、威脅別人。

**【表演型人格障礙】**

 

與他一貫給人懶洋洋、什麼事都不在乎的印象不同，紫原敦是個非常有自我主見的人，他甚至非常享受別人的目光集中在他身上的感覺。

事實上這對他來說不難：出類拔萃的身高使他無論出現在何處，馬上就能迎來所有人的注目禮；在家中排行老么也使他享受了被眾兄姐環繞關注的特權，更不用說「奇蹟世代」的頭銜，這些要素一一加起來無不使他隨時沐浴在眾人的焦點中。

當然了，還有室仔，那個一轉入陽泉便馬上加入籃球隊的室仔彷彿沒注意到自己是前輩似的整天跟他混在一塊兒，在一向保守的日本校園中不免惹來不少閒言閒語，但這些碎語很快就在冰室和氣的笑容與紫原壓迫的身高優勢下一一被擊潰。

 

冰室毫無疑問是非常優秀的人，外表上、性格上、球技上都是屬於頂尖的那一類人，而這樣的室仔卻成天與紫原待在一起，無疑大大的滿足了紫原需要別人關注的那份渴望。

過於在乎自身感受的代價就是常常被人指責性格不成熟（小雅子常常拎著竹棒暴力的對他耳提面命）、很難用正常方式跟自己溝通（陽泉的那幾個前輩經常不滿的對他的事埋天怨地）、具有強烈的自我意識與自我表現欲(話說回來奇蹟的世代裡有誰不是這樣呢？)⋯⋯等等，不過紫原不怎麼在乎別人的看法，畢竟每天跟他最親近的人都不介意這些了，他還介意什麼呢？

熱愛表演的人都需要觀眾與掌聲，而室仔就是他最忠實的粉絲，在他偶爾提起幹勁的時候會目不轉睛的看著自己、在他被前輩們指責老是一意孤行需要更注意與其他隊員的合作時，冰室會若無其事的為他緩頰⋯⋯這份關注與關懷是那麼的理所當然，直到在東京的街頭籃球賽上，發現室仔的目光不再停駐在自己身上之後，心底深處竟萌發出了從未有過的煩躁與不安。

那天原本打算只是去東京走走，卻沒想到走丟的室仔居然就這樣跑去打街籃了。那是他們認識以來第一次，紫原看見了一個他不認識的室仔：總是瞇起眼微笑的和善眼神不見了，取而代之的是恨不得用籃球吞噬對手的殺意和強烈到完全不加掩飾的好勝心。

在那一刻，室仔的眼神不再是只注視著自己了，不如說在場上鬥志高昂的室仔根本就沒注意到拿著一整袋零食站在場邊的自己。

不習慣被忽略的紫原甚至都沒注意到自己已經推開人群朝球場中央走去，心中唯一的想法只是想趕緊把室仔拉走，情急之下就拿了手中的美味棒把裁判拋出手中的籃球攔了下來。

在他眼中是再平常不過的動作，在其他人眼裡卻是紫原敦戲劇化的登場。

 

明明打算要把室仔拉走，但最後卻鬼使神差的變成自己也陪他打起來了。仔細想想以前似乎也發生過這樣的事，一開始的自己心不甘情不願，但在室仔的連哄帶騙下事情最後就會神奇的朝著室仔希望的方向走。一直以來，紫原一直以為是室仔繞著他轉，但細究之下才發現他才是那個以室仔為中心過生活的人。

如果說紫原是明顯的表演型人格，那麼冰室就是隱性的那一種，就像他的性格，滿腔的熱血隱藏在面不改色的外表下。二流演員雖然比不上萬眾矚目的大明星，但他們仍有屬於自己忠實的觀眾，他們也需要喝采與掌聲。

然而紫原想看的並不是站在台上接受觀眾歡呼的室仔，而是那個不加掩飾會生氣會憤怒也許還會哭泣的室仔。這個人渾身上下都是謎題、卻也到處都是破綻。如果在一起的時間更久一點，也許就能發現更多隱藏在表演面具之下的那個真實的室仔吧！


End file.
